


Rise of the Modern Sage

by TheRisingDryad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Androids, Cryogenics, Cultural Differences, Death, F/M, Harems, Machines, Magic, Mecha, Monsters, Mystical Creatures, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Apocalypse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingDryad/pseuds/TheRisingDryad
Summary: After spending several months in Cryostasis, Alfie was the first among the twenty to wake up in another world.He had recalled that one of the members of his team had tampered with other Cryogenic Tubes for his desire in taking over the facility. Which either prolonged the others' Cryostasis or killed them during the voyage.As Alfie finds a way to release his team from Cryostasis, He focuses on fulfilling his mission by knowing more about the New World and adapt to its environment and denizens.It'll be rough in the long run. But with Alfie's Knowledge and the Futuristic Features of the Facility, he rests in. He may find a way to every problem he encounters...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rise of the Modern Sage

In a Deep Forest far from any kingdom or village was a large fortress of Unknown Origins. Its arrival was unexpected but was widely known to the people.

Many have tried to investigate, But only a few returns with little information regarding the structure. For its surroundings are well guarded by a group of bandits, who settled near or within the unknown fortress.

Right now, The Bandits continued with their daily routine of killing passing merchants, abduct women and children, and stealing what they find valuable. Due to them residing in their claimed fortress. Not even an army able to assault its walls.

But that all changes on one particular day...

A little slave catgirl is seen running through the hallways while two bandits chasing her down. Apparently, she somehow managed to get rid of her shackles with a bit of help from the other slaves and was attempting to escape.

But she got caught and now she's running away from them. With one quick turn, she notices a door opening and enters the room without hesitation. The two bandits caught up and there was no sign of her in the area.

"Damn it! We lost her," Bandit #1 cursed,

"Don't feel too bad about it, It's not like she can get out of this place through the main entrance." Bandit #2 pointed out, "When she comes out again, she's as good as ours,"

"Guess you're right," Bandit #1 said,

The little catgirl overheard their conversation through the door and assumed that it was safe to get out, but soon she heard something from behind.

When she turns around in fright, and spots something sliding out of the wall.

She slowly approached it, and it appeared to be some large glass tube. She suddenly felt the cold air coming from the tube and her body shivered as it blew through her.

" _What is this?_ " She asked in thought, and carefully placed her hand onto the tube.

But then, she hears a fizzing sound from the tube and immediately jumps back from it. As her eyes watched the tube, it turned out that it was opening, and a tall silhouette sat upright from the tube.

As the smoke clears, she saw the back of a brown-haired man wearing a full-body suit and then he falls out of the tube.

The mysterious man then started to puke on the floor for a brief period of time. The little cat girl then sees a door opening from the wall and noticed another man with label #CT300 on his forehead coming out and went to tend with the puking man.

"Are you alright, Mr. Alfie?" #CT300 asked,

"I'm fine," Alfie weakly while coughing off the last bits of pukes from his mouth, "What's the status of the others,"

"The Status of your Team is still under cryostatis. However, one of them is out of their cryotube," #CT300 reported,

Alfie then stood up from the floor, looked at the surroundings of the room, and spotted the little cat girl backed against the wall.

He raised his eyebrows at this, calmly approaches her, and bends a knee to her.

"Hello," Alfie greeted,

The little cat girl looks away and raised her arms up.

"It appears the subject is in distress, Mr. Alfie," #CT300 notified,

"I'm aware of that," Alfie said directly to the latter, turns back to the little cat girl, and holds out his hand to her, "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you,"

The little cat girl slowly opens her eyes and stared at Alfie's hand. As soon as her mind was at ease, she reaches out for his hand, and Alfie helped her up from the floor.

"T-Thank you," The little cat girl thanked,

"You're welcome," Alfie said,

However, their tender moment was soon interrupted when they hear the door opening.

"There you are..." A voice said,

The little catgirl gasps at this and hid behind Alfie's legs. As for the latter, he soon frowned when he saw two men wearing ragged clothing and wielding rusted weapons on hand.

"Who are you, people?" Alfie inquired,

"We should be asking you that question. But that doesn't matter," Bandit #1 said, "What matters is that you and that little girl are coming with us,"

Alfie cast a glance at the frightened little catgirl then back to the two.

"What if we refuse?" Alfie asked,

"We knew you'd say that," Bandit #1 said,

As the two entered the room, Alfie slowly steps back while shielding the little catgirl.

"Are we really going to resort to this?" Alfie questioned,

"Worry about yourself," Bandit #2 said,

"If you say so," Alfie stated, then straighten his posture, "#CT300,"

"Yes sir?" #CT300 responded,

"Engage Combat Sequences!" Alfie commanded,

#CT300's eyes turned red, then straightens his body.

"Understood, Sir," #CT300 answered,

#CT300's right forearm then opens up and reveals a long and sharp energy blade. Before the two bandits could react, #CT300 immediately disposes of the two by decapitating their heads off of their shoulders.

A few moments later, #CT300's eyes changed back into their original color and reverted his blade arm back while the two bandits' headless body falls on the ground.

"Hostiles Neutralized. Disengaging Combat Sequences," #CT300 notified,

"Good," Alfie replied,

The little catgirl was baffled by what she had witnessed. However, Alfie then recalled that she was still here, and he bends down to her level.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore," Alfie reassured, "Cause they will never hurt you again,"

The little catgirl had somehow felt relief by his words. But then she had something that came up in her mind and grasps onto Alfie's hand.

"Can you... Help them too...?" The Little catgirl requested,

"Them?" Alfie questioned,

"Others... Bandits took them... Made them Slaves..." The Little catgirl explained, "Can you... Help them too...?"

Alfie puts this in thought while the little catgirl was concerned that he will reject her request. But a few moments later, Alfie places his hand onto the little catgirl's head and made a smile to her.

"Don't worry, I will save them too," Alfie said, "I promise,"

The little catgirl's lips started to twitch and her tears started to fall down her cheeks. A few moments later, Alfie embraced her onto her chest and the little catgirl started sobbing with tears of joy.

As soon as she was done, Alfie then proceeded to lift her up from the floor and turns to #CT300.

"#CT300. What's the status of the Facility?" Alfie inquired,

"The Facility is has been occupied by several unknown occupants," #CT300 reported,

"Is the Factory occupied by the Enemy?" Alfie questioned,

"The Factory and some of the Facility's Buildings remains unoccupied due to their lack of authorization," #CT300 reported, "As for the common areas. There are accessible to the enemy,"

"And what's the status of the Androids working within the facility?" Alfie inquired,

"The occupants have committed minor harassment to them. But they remain functional and continued with their duties," #CT300 reported,

"If that's the case," Alfie turns to the door, and made a confident look on his face, "Then let's go out there, and evict these men,"


End file.
